1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for partitioning between individuals in a vehicle, and in particular, to a removable barrier or divider to be placed between individuals, most commonly children, sitting adjacent in a vehicle.
2. Background
Traveling with children can prove difficult and even unsafe. Often they can be argumentative and quarrelsome while in a vehicle. This can result in a significant distraction and annoyance to the driver and others also in the vehicle. The removal of focus from driving can result in an unsafe condition.
The use of a partition or divider reduces the interaction to temporarily control behavior. This allows for an improved atmosphere in the vehicle, especially so that the driver can better focus on driving.
Prior devices have been developed to separate children by placing a divider or partition between them. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,707 to Wurzell is a device that includes a rigid frame and a rigid panel to provide separation between children. After being frictionally engaged for attachment, children are seated on each side on a bench seat.
Another conventional device with a similar purpose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,907 B2 to Spater; which uses material that is attached at numerous points to isolate the rear seats from the front and can also divide the rear bench seat. The shape of the partition is largely determined by the area between the attachment points.
Accordingly, a need exists for a partition or divider that helps to reduce or obstruct visibility between children seated adjacent one another. A need also exists for a partition or divider that acts as a physical barrier between children seated adjacent one another. A need also exists for a partition or divider that can be reduced in size for easy and compact storage. A need also exists for a partition or divider with accident-friendly construction. Further, a need exists for a partition or divider that allows a view of the children from the front. Still further, a need exists for a partition or divider that is easy to install and remove.